This invention generally relates to a method and device for lighting a vehicle ignition start/stop button. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and device for selectively illuminating a removable vehicle ignition start/stop button.
A keyless ignition system for a motor vehicle utilizes a start/stop button instead of the commonly known ignition key lock mechanism. An electronic control unit within the vehicle receives an identification signal from a remote signaling device such as for example a key fob or a passive signaling device. The electronic control unit recognizes the identification signal and allows operation of the start/stop button in response to detecting an authorized identification signal. An operator then simply pushes the start/stop button to start or stop the vehicle.
Some start/stop buttons are removable to allow access to an alternate vehicle ignition mechanism. Such alternate vehicle ignition systems are utilized to provide a limp home mode in case of a failure of the authentication device. Further, such alternate vehicle ignition systems also include a valet mode that provides operation of limited vehicle features. These removable start/stop buttons are not internally illuminated and are simply a button that provides the mechanical interface with the starting mechanism.